


Chances Given

by denna5



Series: Jagged Pieces [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Clint's life at SHIELD, at the chance he was given and the man who gave it to him. Or Nick Fury having to make the hard choices as he always has. <br/>Drabbles in Jagged Pieces, Fury's pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how often this will get updated but I have wanted to show Fury's perspective on things for a bit so I hope people like these little dabbles.

_This place is a dump, a dive, there is little doubt about it, and when Nick was younger he used to like to sneak off to these types of places. They lost their appeal over the years and he hasn’t step foot in a place like this for quite a while. He isn’t much of a social drinker anymore, not much time for it, but this isn’t about the drinks or atmosphere of the place, this visit is business. There is a potential problem that Fury wants to personally access, wants to see if he can be turned into an asset instead, and that is why he is here tonight, to judge Clint Barton off of more than just his kill record and the files they have collected about him._

_He has been watching Barton all night, has watched his games of darts. Most of them he has won but there have been a few loses as well. Nick watches how he stands, how his eyes look over what is happening around him, how he pays attention to what is going on, how he has a drink near him but rarely seems to take sips from it. It is a bit of a hustle and Barton is pretty decent at it, has managed to make quite a bit of cash tonight but it isn’t not nearly as much as he can make with his main job and it is just enough proof for Fury to think there may be an opening here, that Barton wants out of what he is doing now. He still needs to speak to the kid to get a proper reading of him and so he approaches him as he looks like he is getting ready to leave._

_“You seem pretty good at that. How about I buy you a drink ?”_

_He is right next to Barton when he says it and the kid turns and looks at him, just a hint of apprehension in his eyes but also a bit of curiosity. He shrugs and accepts the offer, follows Nick to the bar. He orders himself a whisky and starts to order the same for Barton when the kid interrupts._

_“Not that. Prefer beer or something else.”_

_He says this simply but there is a look that flashes in his eyes for just a moment, something in his voice that tells Nick it is more than just a simple matter of preference. There had been a note in the file they had collected about him, about how his parents died and Fury thinks about it for just a moment before he changes the order. He hands the beer over to him as they go over to a table. The kid is too young to drink, not even twenty yet, but Fury will play along with the charade he has going on right now. There are much worse things in his files than underage drinking after all and Nick isn’t here to drag the kid to jail unless there is little choice._

_“So what is the name of the undefeated dart player of the evening?”_

_He asks as they sit down and Barton gives him a fake name, asks for his and raises a bit of an eyebrow when it is given. Nick starts to lead Barton into conversation, wants to talk for just a bit before getting into what he is here for. He tells the kid that he is here for a job interview, just doesn’t tell him that it is his interview. He asks a few other things, about his life, about what he does and Barton lies but Fury really can’t blame him for that. He is a in a hard position, nineteen and already blood on his hands and dirt on his name. He thinks they have talked long enough that he is getting a read on the kid and now it is time to start asking the important questions._

_“So do you find it harder to make or to miss a target?”_

_Barton tenses up just a hair at the question, starts to look just a bit nervous but overall looks calm. He gives an answer after a moment._

_“I don’t like to miss.”_

_It is an answer but now quite an answer to what Fury is asking. It is time to let him know just what is going on, see how he reacts. Fury makes sure he has Barton’s full focus and asks the question again._

_“That isn’t what I asked. Harder to make or harder to miss, Mr. Barton?”_

_The name Barton makes his eyes widen for just a moment before he covers it. The kid isn’t bad at pretending but he is still young and Fury can tell that he is shaken up just a bit now._

_“Why did you call me that name?”_

_He says this calmly, is trying to play it off as if it is nothing. Fury doesn’t bull shit him right now, thinks Barton might appreciate that more than anything else._

_“It is your name. I can call you Clint if you prefer but I would still like you to answer the question.”_

_There is a couple seconds that pass but Barton gives him an answer and it is the one Fury was excepting, was hoping for._

_“Harder to miss.”_

_The kid is not happy right now, takes a drink of his beer and Fury can feel the tension rolling off of him. He looks at Fury now, asks another question._

_“How long have you been watching me?”_

_“Long enough. You have made quite a name for yourself, Hawkeye, have quite a bit of a rap sheet. Lots of people are ready to bring you in.”_

_Fury says this simply. It is the truth after all, the kid is starting to attract all sorts of attention, and it is better to address it now than to wait till Barton is in too deep and the kill count gets higher. Barton is still watching him and he asks another question._

_“You one of them?”_

_Fury shakes his head, decides to give Barton the exact reason that he is here, see if the kid will take it._

_“Not unless I have to. I am here to offer you a job, one where you can make your rap sheet disappear.”_

_There is a hint of interest in Barton’s eyes now and he gives Fury his full attention as he asks another question._

_“What would I have to do?”_

_“Nothing you haven’t already done but this time you will be on the right side of things.”_

_He tells Barton a bit more, talks to him about SHIELD and bit about what would be expected of him if he takes the offer. When the bar is about to close they both get ready to go and Fury gives Barton his card._

_“I need an answer by noon, number is on the back. “_

_Barton gives a nod and puts it in his pocket and walks away. Fury walks away in the opposite direction, knows that there are already others in place to watch Barton’s movements. When he gets the call at 11:52, there is just hint of relief that it has gone well and that he doesn’t have to worry about cuffing the kid today._

Everything is becoming a damn mess and Fury just needs to get it under control, needs to take stock of the situation. He gives his orders to Hill, makes sure that everything is under progress and then he makes his way to where the tesseract is, where everything is happening. Selvig tells him what he knows but it isn’t enough and Fury needs more information.

“Where’s Barton?”

“The Hawk? In his nest, like usual.”

There is a hint of annoyance in Selvig’s voice when he says this, as he points to a high up walk way. No doubt these last few weeks Barton has been just a bit of a pain in the ass but he should have an idea of what is going on and so Fury calls him down, makes his way over to him.

“I assigned you this post so that you could keep an eye on things.”

He says this as soon as Clint is close, just a bit of reprimand and Barton gives him a look as they start to walk, as he speaks.

“I thought it was to keep me out of trouble. Besides, I see better at a distance.”

There is a hint of bitterness in his voice but Fury decides now is not the time to talk about that, about everything that had happened before this assignment. Instead, he asks Barton to tell him exactly what he has seen and the man does so.

“If there was any tampering, it wasn’t from our end.”

This catches his attention and he looks at Barton as they reach the tesseract.

“What do you mean, at our end?”

“Well, it is a door way. Last time I checked doors open from both ends.”

It is simple, so simple that most people wouldn’t think about it. Clint isn’t most people and that is one of the main reason why Fury has him around, why he has done so much to keep him around. He is about to say something when Barton’s hunch is proven right and a portal opens and all hell breaks loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this hasn't been updated in forever but I managed to get some more out and comments would be lovely because I am pretty happy with this chapter and the interactions in it.

_Nick keeps close tabs on Barton during his first six  months of SHIELD.  He recruited him personally and that makes Barton his responsibility more than some of the other questionable assets SHIELD has had over the years. Besides, he is still fairly new in his position  and many people are waiting for him to screw up, waiting for an excuse to push him down or get rid of him entirely and Barton reflects back on him. Nick intends to see the kid succeed just to prove people wrong. He keeps informed of Barton’s progress, reads every review and report written about him, and watches him himself when he gets the chance.  From what Fury can see there is work to be done but Barton is full of potential and only time will tell if he made the right call but he has a gut feeling that he has and that is sometimes the only thing he can trust.   For now, he will check in with the kid, make sure he is doing alright and is ready for his first mission that is coming up._

_Fury finds Barton finishing up at the range and he is not the least surprised to see the kid logging in extra hours there.  Barton is comfortable with the range, with shooting, and it is the one place he can always show off a bit. He is good at this, well taught and at ease with it, and Nick watches him for a few moments, watches as he hits target after target and he approaches when the bow is put down. Barton just turns and stares at him for a moment before speaking._

_“Am I in trouble or something, sir?”_

_There is still a bit of a tone when he says sir, just a bit of an attitude like he still isn’t quite that he should trust any one in authority and Nick knows that he isn’t the only one who has noticed that about Barton. It has come up in a couple of his evaluations, in reports, but nothing that can get him kicked out of SHIELD or even really punished. No outright disrespect, just a bit of sass and Fury doesn’t really mind it for the most part, as long as he can get the job done, Nick doesn’t care if he talks back and teases a bit.  For now he just gives a shrug as he answers Barton’s question._

_“None that I am aware of. Should you be?”_

_Now Barton gives a shrug, moves to collect his arrows._

_“Not today. What brings you by here?”_

_“Thought I would see if you had any plans for dinner tonight.”_

_Barton pauses in pulling an arrow out of the target, raises an eyebrow and looks at Nick for a moment before speaking._

_“Didn’t know I was your type, sir.”_

_Fury shakes his head a bit before speaking again._

_“You’re not.  Wife’s out of town, fending for myself, thought you might want something not from the mess hall for a change.  Give us a chance to talk about your progress.”_

_“Are you paying?”_

_Clint asks and Fury knows that the offer is going to be accepted._

_“Tonight I will. Place nearby with good pizza, that sound alright?”_

_Clint gives a nod, tells him that he needs to finish up here and then they can go. Nick waits for him to clean up and then they walk out together, the place close enough by that they don’t have to take a car. They walk there, not really talking much but Nick watches Barton the whole time, watches how he moves along the sidewalk, always giving passerby room, how his eyes scan around everything. He is on alert, looking out for possible thoughts, and Nick wonders if it instinct or habit.  It doesn’t really matter and as they get closer to the place, Barton speaks and it draws Nick’s focus back to now._

_“Didn’t know you were married.  You always eat out when she is out of town?”_

_It is asked causally and Nick just gives a shrug right now._

_“Been married since before I met you, several  years now. And no, I don’t always eat out when she is gone, just no leftovers in the house right now.”_

_There is more to it than that but Fury doesn’t feel like talking about it with Barton. Truth is things are starting to get a bit rocky between Monica and himself, disagreements becoming more frequent, spending more time apart and he isn’t quite sure how to fix it. She wanted to go away for a bit, asked if Nick would come with her, said it would be a chance for them to clear their heads but he is still too new in his position to leave for even a few days and so he had declined. He’ll find a way to make it up to her when she is back but for right now he pushes thoughts of his personal life aside and speaks to Clint again._

_“Figured pizza sounds good anyway and this place has some local beers. You should stick to soda though,  you’re older than when I met you first but this place cards and your id should have your correct birthdate on it this time. Have to follow some laws now that you aren’t a wanted criminal anymore. ”_

_He says this now, wants to see how Barton responds to the slight teasing. He just looks at Fury for a moment, reading him and Fury lets him. Barton must be alright with what he sees because he just gives a little grin now before speaking._

_“Hey, if I remember correctly I didn’t buy that beer.  Guess we both need to follow a few laws a bit closer. I would rather have a milkshake anyway, haven’t had one in forever. They got those here?”_

_Fury gives a nod, though he does roll his eyes just a bit.’_

_“They have those here. Like I said, I’m paying, just don’t go overboard ok? If you go too crazy, I’ll take it out of your mission check.”_

_“Got it,sir.”_

_There is a bit of a smirk with those words and Barton actually gives him half a salute. Nick just points to the pizza place just a few feet away and Barton heads in that direction. They are soon seated in a back booth, away from most of the other customers. They can talk here if needed but for now they both look over the menu and decided to split a large meat lover’s pizza, Barton wanting anchovies on the side and he does order a milk shake, some chocolate marshmallow concoctions and Fury just shakes his head at him and mutters a bit._

_“Anchovies and marshmallow, glad that is going in your stomach and not mine. Maybe  you should get some pepto bismol to go with that.”_

_“No need, I have ate much worse combinations before, my stomach can handle a lot. Hell, it used to be it would just be happy to get food so it has grown less picky through the years.”_

_There is a breath after the last sentence, Clint realizing what he said, and his eyes shift away from Nick’s and he grabs his water glass, takes a big sip like he is trying to make sure he doesn’t say anything else. Nick knows a lot of Barton’s past, knows that it wasn’t always a good one and he isn’t surprised to hear that sometimes there wasn’t much food to be had. Nick had his own issues when he was young but his parents always managed to get something on the table but there have been ops when he had to settle for what he could find, times when he was in enemy land and couldn’t trust anything he could get his hands on so he does know the pang of hunger, of eating and hoping it will be enough, that it won’t do any damage. He understands that but he also understands not wanting others to know so he just simply shakes his head again before looking Barton in the eyes._

_“Well, enjoy it while you can. You’ll start getting older and your stomach will get picky again. So have you thought about where you will live once your training is done?”_

_The question is asked as a distraction but Fury is also a little bit curious about it. They talk about it for a little while, about Barton wanting to get an apartment by himself somewhere and then they switch the topic to other things, to sports, to training, toe Barton’s time at the circus and some of Nick’s old ops that aren’t classified. It is decent conversation and the food is good, Barton eating his share of the pizza, his side of anchovies, and he is finishing up his shake when Nick decides to ask him about something that he has been wondering about._

_“You will be sent out soon and it has come to my attention that you have requested some equipment that isn’t standard but that you are very familiar with.  I know you can use the standard, you have been evaluated with it and scored high enough, so why not use it instead of the specialized?”_

_He is talking of Barton’s request to use his bow instead of the usual sniper rifle, careful with his words since they are in public but  Clint just tilts his head a bit, a look of knowing in his eyes, and he takes a sip of milk shake as he thinks about his answer.  The instructors have told Nick what they believe the reasons to be, that he is more familiar with it and doesn’t care for guns as much but he wants to hear Barton’s reasoning and the man speaks after just a few moments of thinking._

_“I trust it more, know exactly what I can do with it, how much damage I can do with it, how much damage I can stop. I can use the other but I trust this more, easier to change the shot if I need to.“_

_Barton says all this and Fury hears what he is saying, he can stop the arrows from killing easier than he can a bullet and it is sound reasoning. There will be someone making the calls for Barton for most of his missions but there may be times when he has to make the call himself and Fury wants him to be comfortable with it.  For now, he just gives a simple nod of understanding._

_“I’ll sign the approval for it before you are sent out. Now, finish your sugar so we can get out of here.”_

_Barton gives a grin and another salute and then goes back to slurping up his milkshake as Fury gets the check.  It hasn’t been too bad of a meal, he has a few more ideas of what makes Barton tick and he has spent evenings in worse ways before so he almost doesn’t mind the extra five dollars he has to shell out for Clint’s chocolate and marshmallow concoction._

The first time Clint was compromised, Fury wasn’t there to see how it happened, only saw the aftermath, only saw how Clint was changed. That time had to take months, Nick is sure of it, months of breaking him down and making him forget but this time only takes a moment. All it takes is the touch of a spear to his chest and his eyes are an icy blue and he is putting his gun away when only moments before he had it out and was aiming at the man who stands looking at him like he has just found something interesting. Nick doesn’t like that look, doesn’t like any of this, and as a few more are taken, put under the power of the spear, he does the only thing he can think of, prepares to stop this man at the cost of so many more.

“Director Fury is stalling, sir, planning to bring this all down around us, bury us all here.”

Clint says this, even with his eyes clouded like they are he still sees so damn much and there is nothing Fury can do but shrug, try to keep them here and keep  with this plan of action.

“Like the pharaohs of old.”

He says this and then everything happens quickly, orders given, a shot fired and he finds himself thrown back. It was a good shot, straight in the chest and if he wasn’t wearing a vest, it would have been a kill.  Clint could have taken a head shot, could have shot him through his good eye with just as much ease but he didn’t. He is fighting a bit, Fury is sure of it, but he can’t dwell on it too much, can only give Hill a warning as they move and then everything happens quickly, everything tumbling down but he makes it out.  He is alive and that is at least a start but everything is a mess right now and he has to fix it before the cost is too high.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a while since I updated this but I hope people are still reading and enjoying.

_It has been about seven months since Barton’s first mission and a lot has changed since then, some of it professional and some of it personal.  Nick is still trying to adjust now that he and Monica have spilt for good and she hadn’t wanted the house and he has dealt with it the last few months but he figured out he doesn’t want it either. It was their house, one they got together, one they planned to keep , and it doesn’t feel the same now that it is just him there.  He gets another place and he gets everything moved over but that still leaves the unpacking to do and he doesn’t want to do it alone.  His first thought is to have Phil come over and help but the man is overseeing something right now and besides Phil might be too close to this, knows Monica. He goes through a list of others in his head, a lot of them too busy, some too knowing, and finally it is when he wanders down to the range and sees Barton there again that he decides that he might work._

_“Hey, Barton. I have a job for you, if you’re willing.”_

_He says this as he makes his way closer and Barton just gives a little shrug._

_“That last mission was a long one but I guess I could head out again if you need me to.”_

_He says this and Fury shakes his head just slightly._

_“Not a mission, it is more of a favor. Just moved somewhere new, need help straightening the place out a bit tonight. I’ll do the college thing and pay you in pizza.”_

_He says this and it gets a bit of a grin out of Barton._

_“Not in college but I’m always willing to accept pizza. Haven’t really unpacked a house before, but it can’t be that different from circus tents, right? “_

_Fury just gives a little shrug, has grown used to Barton these last months._

_“Guess you’ll find out. My place isn’t too far but I’ll give you directions. I will expect you there by around seven or your pizza order gets smaller.”_

_He gives Barton a few more details and then heads out. He gets a few things settled and then soon enough it is a little bit before  seven and the door bell is ringing.  He opens it up to find Barton standing there slightly awkwardly and Fury gives him a nod as he moves to let him in._

_“You’re on time, wasn’t sure you would be.”_

_Clint gives a bit of a shrug as he walks in._

_“I try not to mess around when it comes to pizza. So where do we start?”_

_He leads Barton to the living room, shows him some of the boxes and various things that needs to be set up and Barton just gives a nod and starts on one of the boxes. It isn’t so bad, Clint asks a few questions as they work, just little things about the movies that he is helping unpack,  about how Fury likes the new place. After a bit, there is pizza and Nick gets out some plates and offers Clint a beer._

_“Still not old enough but this isn’t in public,  figure one won’t hurt and I won’t tell.”_

_Clint just gives a grin._

_“I won’t let anyone know that you’re corrupting a minor.”_

_Fury snorts at that just a bit and goes back to his  own beer. After a while, Clint asks another question._

_“So I guess this is just your place right? You’re by yourself now?”_

_He is asking about the divorce and Fury isn’t going to deny it._

_“By myself, you probably already knew that though, for a base full of spies personal lives don’t always stay very personal.”_

_Clint just sort of sheepishly nod._

_“There  are a lot of rumors, some people say it is like high school but I never went but people were gossipy at the circus. Human nature I guess? Just wanted to know if it was true and see if you needed to talk or something.”_

_It is a strange offer, strange but sincere and Nick does appreciate it but he doesn’t think Clint is the right one to talk about this with._

_“It’s true but I don’t need to talk about it. Let’s finish up here and then I’ll get you a ride back to your place, ok?”_

_Clint just gives a nod and finishes up his dinner and helps him finish up the living room. There are still a few  boxes that still need to be unpacked after Barton is gone but it looks a lot better than it did, looks less like some place he just moved to._

He could have sent someone else to do this, Nick knows he could have, but between Carter going and getting Banner, Coulson talking to Stark, and Hill getting the helicarrier ready he isn’t sure who else he would send. Besides, it might be better if he handles this one so he makes his way to Rogers, to the gym and he is only mildly surprised to see the man beating on a punching bag.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

He asks, figures it as good of an opening as any and Rogers  just shakes his head.

“Slept for seventy years, got my fill of it.”

“Then maybe you should be out in the world then, exploring.”

He says this now and gets just a little glare from Rogers.

“Don’t have anyone to do that with. Besides, I have seen a lot already.”

The first part is a little bit of a jab about Barton being sent on mission, Nick knows this and he just tries to ignore it a bit, tells Rogers there are things that might still surprise him, makes a bet.  They talk a little bit more, Nick pulls out the file on the tesseract, asks Rogers about it and he has a bit of anger in his eyes as he starts putting the punching bag away.

“You should have left it at the bottom of the ocean.”

Nick is pretty sure Rogers is going to take the mission but there is just enough irritation in his voice right now that it isn’t a sure bet.

“Too late for that and it has been taken by someone who calls himself Loki now.”

“How much does he know about it?”

Rogers asks and Nick knows his curiosity and worry are increasing a bit and he needs to say something to cement it and it is maybe a little bit of a low blow but Rogers is going to find out about it eventually.

“I’m not certain but he has a spear, used it to put some people under his command, among them Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton.”

Rogers freezes now, a bit of tension entering his body and Nick knows that he is going to do the mission.

“Do we know where Clint is now?”

He asks, a hint of worry in his voice and Nick shakes his head, tells him not yet and to be ready to leave in two hours so they can track him down. Rogers just nods and heads up to his apartment and Nick leaves, has a lot to do and hopes he can keep the situation under control as much as possible.

_Barton has been with SHIELD for a couple of years now and somewhere along the way he has shifted to being Clint for Nick more than just Barton. He is stubborn and sarcastic and it took a while to find a handler that worked well with him but he has been worth the effort and Nick considers him a bit of a friend or at least a protégé of sorts.  Clint seems to consider them on friendly terms as well considering he kind of barges into Nick’s office today without saying anything and puts a piece of paper on his desk with a bit of grin._

_“What’s this and why are you giving it to me?”_

_Nick asks as he picks up the piece of paper, sees an address and a time  and date on it. Clint just grins a bit more._

_“Well, consider it a birthday party invitation. Thursday I officially become old enough to be in bars for things other than missions and some of us are going there to celebrate and figured you should have a written invitation so consider yourself invited.”_

_Nick just shakes his head a bit and he sees Barton’s grin falter just a bit before he speaks._

_“I’ll see what I can do to make it but have to say that this isn’t my usual type of place.  Now, let me get back to work, maybe go bug Coulson or something.”_

_Clint just gives another grin and a salute and then leaves the office and Nick gets back to work._

_Thursday night comes and Nick finds himself walking into a bar, a little less dirty than the one he first saw Clint at but still not that clean and  quickly sees a group of people in the corner, party hats on with Clint wearing the most ridiculous one and he spots Nick first, gives a big grin and salute as Nick moves closer._

_“Hey, sir, you made it! Want to get me a drink?”_

_He asks and Nick is pretty sure that he has already had a few bought for him and so he shakes his head._

_“No, I figure you can get me one since you owe me one.”_

_If anything Clint’s grin gets brighter now and he gets up and snaps another salute._

_“Alright, I’ll get you the best drink, sit down.”_

_He gestures to the table and starts to make towards the bar and Nick watches him go before settling down next to Coulson, one of the only ones not wearing a hat._

_“Looks like he is having a good time.  Been at this for a bit?”_

_He asks Phil who just gives a little nod and a bit of smile._

_“A little bit over an hour. “_

_“Have I missed anything yet?”_

_Nick asks and Phil just gives a bit of a shrug._

_“Nothing yet, just been talking and drinking. There are darts and pool here and he has offered to play people but so far no one has taken him up on it yet but give it a few more rounds and people will either be drunk enough to try it or think he is drunk enough to fail and that should be amusing.”_

_Phil has a bit of a grin and Nick returns it._

_“Should be. “_

_He says this simply and means it, it is always amusing to watch Clint do any thing that involves aim.  He chit chats with Phil a bit more since he is the only one that doesn’t seem too phased by Nick being here but soon enough his attention is drawn back to Clint who has come over with his drink._

_“Told you I would get you the best one, extra umbrellas even.”_

_Clint says this as he hands the drink over and there are extra umbrellas, about four in total, all different colors and the drink itself is one of the brightest things he has ever seen.  It is bright pink, has some fruit in it, cherries and pineapple, and probably way too much sugar and Clint looks way too happy with himself and everybody else is starring at them and Fury just gives a little shrug._

_“I usually prefer five umbrellas, just so you know for future reference.”_

_He says this and takes a sip of the drink and it really isn’t that bad, sugary for sure but fruity and refreshing and it is fun to see the look on everyone’s face as he drinks the monstrosity. Clint just grins a bit more and gives a nod._

_“Noted. Want to play some pool?”_

_Nick goes ahead and accepts Clint’s challenge and he does get beat but not too badly and he ends up staying for two drinks, the second with five umbrellas._


End file.
